Generation Hearts
by Black Thorned Rose
Summary: A father leaves his two children on a journey he left halfdone. Worlds become one was their gap becomes smaller. Love is found in unusual places. And a legacy of mystery begins to unravel...as Rikou and Kyra discover what happened to Sora. R
1. Anniversary Tears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Square Soft. The plots and some original characters within this fanfiction are rightfully mine.

* * *

Waves crashed gently to the warm shores, echoing in the small cavern within the island itself. Sunlight drifted into the small, hidden place, creating a mysterious, yet comforting, setting. Before one cold, black stone wall sat a young boy of fifteen, hair spiky and a delightful strawberry hue. His eyes, a sea all on its own, stared coldly at the chalk drawing before him. The pictures displayed two crudely drawn faces, one that was similar to the boy himself, and another resembling a young girl. Each were smiling, holding a star to one another. Gritting his teeth, he gripped a papou fruit in his hand. The juice oozed out of it, running down his strong hand like blood. 

Throwing the pulp of the fruit at the chalk drawing in a fit of rage, the boy stood, kicking sand whichever way he desired. Everyday, his mother came here and wept. Everyday, he came here and glared at the pictures, so innocent to others, and heinous to him.

"Damn it!" He hissed, ceasing his tantrum. Of all the other days, today held an invisible overcast above the paradise of Destiny Islands. Though sunlight and youthful laughter resonated outside the cavern, the boy could do nothing but cringe, wishing happiness to befall him. Breathing heavily in an attempt to calm his anger, the boy picked up the fruit, examining its pathetic remains.

"Seven years today, Dad. Seven years today." Dropping the pulp, he walked out, placing his hands inside on of the many pockets his large, flowing black pants held. Disappearing into the underbrush of the entrance, the papou juice slowly dripping down from the chalk drawings. The sticky moisture obscured the chalk, beginning to make it bleed into one another, and cry.

* * *

"Hey, Rikou!" Rikou turned from his solemn gaze into the endless horizon of utopian waters, watching as a boy younger than he approached him. 

"Yeah?" He replied, remaining on his perch of the bending tropical tree. Panting, the boy leaned over, hands placed on his knees. Once collecting enough breath, he looked up, emerald eyes full of curiosity.

"Kyra needs you. She says it's important." Grunting, Rikou fell back, laying stretched out on the trunk of the palm. Putting his hand on his head, he smoothed back his spiky strawberry hair, then jumping down reluctantly. Rikou landed before the boy with an effortless grace, looking past him.

"Kyra thinks everything 's important." Rikou mocked, walking by the boy. Stopping, you ruffled the child's hair.

"Thanks, Zander. I know how much of a pain my sister can be." Feigning a smile, Rikou jogged past the boy Zander. With a constant swift jog, Rikou passed the bridge, shoving open the old, creaking door to the shack. As he scaled down the stairs, he could hear the wood whine under his weight, and felt the sagging of the boards. He had to admit, though, that the shack had outlived its predicted expiration date, having been under stormy weather and salt and wind. Bursting through the door, Rikou was met with blinding sunlight. Shielding his eyes with his hand, he walked forward, curious as to why a wind board was on the beach.

---

"Oh, good, you're here!" A cheerful voice spoke. In the shelter of the docks, Kyra was shielded from the sun, sitting on the beach with a computer in her lap. The slight breeze toyed with her short, chocolate hair, tugging at the end of her short white skirt, stained with sand and damaged by salt water. Relieving his hand of its position above his eyes, Rikou squatted down beside his sister, gazing at the screen.

"What're you doing?" He asked, confused by the constantly scrolling green writing. Kyra's fingers flew across the keys with an expertise and ease, eyes darting as she digested each bit of information.

"Oh, nothing. Just comparing some data from the past geography of the island to the present. Oh, and upgraded the wind board. It now has a motorized back up system. Isn't this great? Maybe we can even find Dad!" A smile broadened on Kyra's face, beginning to type with more enthusiasm. Rikou merely looked into the distance, cerulean eyes glazing over in a solemn state.

"Who needs him?" Rikou hissed under his breath, standing up. He looked into the distant waters, curious as to what lay beyond the horizon. But his curiosity had always been subdued by the notion that his mother needed him here. Kyra clicked a few keys with gusto, then looking up to Rikou with a shimmer in her eye that plead him to stay and calm himself.

"You know we need him...jus' because he left doesn't mean that-"

"Don't you get it, Kyra?! Sora ditched Mom! Our own Dad left us!" Rikou dug his feet into the hot sand, stalking off to the cove of the island.

"Rikou!" He did not look back. He would not look back. He refused to watch his sister beg him to stay, to help her find his Father. He was tired of it.

---

The numerous trees on the other side of the island had always been his refuge. The view was isolated and placid, and the leaves the tree bore comfortable and sturdy. Hugging his knees close, he rested his head on his knees, cerulean eyes staring off into the distance. The gentle sea breeze flicked his strawberry hair, and ruffled his large, navy shirt. The sunlight reflected on the anhk earring his right ear displayed. Black and white striped arm warmers hid both his fore-arms from the world, and his feet protected in large, comfortable black shoes fit for skateboarding. To him, the world was too small for happiness. There was no room for a smile, no time to relax. No, his mother needed him, and he would never leave her. Kairi needed him.

"Damn it, Dad...why did you leave us?" Rikou growled to the air, question answered only by the gentle crashing of the waves onto the beach.

"DO YOU HEAR ME? WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!" He shouted to the air, devastated voice echoing around him. He could feel tears form in his eyes, obscuring his vision. Slowly standing up, he clenched his fists, silently examining the horizon.

"Of course you won't answer me. No one will."

---

It was seven years today. Seven years Sora had left her...left her with two children, left her with the empty hopes of his return. The first year had been deeply positive, as though he were on business. The second year was conducted with hope, as though Sora was on vacation. The negative thoughts floated around Kairi's mind in the third year, and she was consumed more deeply in sorrow as the years passed by. Her single joy was in the children, but even then, their sight was difficult. Rikou, named after her best friend who had disappeared long ago, was the spitting image of Sora, retaining some qualities that appeared as Kairi's son. Kyra, too, looked like her father, perhaps acting more like him than Rikou.

Kairi sighed, flipping through a photo album. A tear rolled down her cheek, looking at Sora, smiling widely with Rikou about his neck, he too, smiling. How she missed the days of laughter and light...but it seemed as though the door to the light had shut upon them, left to linger in darkness. With the sudden slamming of a door, Kairi jumped, dropping the album and wiping away her tears as she quickly made it to the kitchen.

"Rikou?" She asked, looking at her son as he sat in a chair, resting his head on the table. Frowning, Kairi approached him, sitting beside him. Grasping her son's hand in her delicate, slender clasp, she looked to him gently.

"You must be strong."

"I have been for the past seven years." Rikou grunted, turning his head so not to look to his mother. However, his hold on her hand remained. Kairi frowned, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, resting her head on the table.

"He'll come home...someday..."

"I'm tired of waiting!" Rikou spat in a burst of rage, abruptly standing up and releasing his mother's comforting hand. She jumped, startled by his sudden outburst.

"Honey..."

"No, I'm tired of waiting! All he does is cause us pain! Cause you pain..." Kairi stood, quietly gazing at her son. She rushed into his arms, embracing him dearly. She shook with sadness, stifling tears.

"Don't talk like that, Rikou. Sora loves you...I love you..." Tenderly kissing him on the cheek, Rikou returned the embrace, allowing himself to be the shoulder she cried on, instead of someone who never bothered to be a part of their lives.


	2. Destiny Unfolds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Square Soft. The plots and some original characters within this fanfiction are rightfully mine.

* * *

Kyra sighed, falling back into the soft refuge of her bed. Moonlight shone through the window beside her bed, illuminating the soft, tan features of her face. The stars shimmered with a celestial radiance, reflecting in her large periwinkle eyes. Rolling over, she turned to face the light, choking back tears. No matter how she tried, no matter how desperate her need...she kept coming to the conclusion that her father would never come back. Rikou's words still rang in her head with a burning strike, dredging up the foe of her optimism.

"_Don't you get it, Kyra?! Sora ditched Mom! Our own Dad left us!" Rikou dug his feet into the hot sand, stalking off to the cove of the island._

The image was imbedded in her mind, and forbade her to sleep. It was times like these she had dreamt of the stories Kairi told her of Sora, replacing the image of her father with features she thought he would bear. Her favorite dream was of when he overcame the darkness because of his love for Kairi, becoming human once more. She had always thought it incredibly romantic, furthering her respect for her parents. But tonight, all her thoughts lingered on the single word, 'why'. Pulling crisp white sheets over her vulnerable, slender frame, she closed her eyes, forcing her thoughts to triumphs of a father that would return, of battling the evils of Captain Hook, or defeating the sea witch Ursula.

"Dad..." She breathed, before drifting into a sleep filled with the vanquishing of the Boogie Man and the winning of the Hades Cup.

---

The cold night air was the first to rush at Rikou as he opened his one window. He looked up to the sky, clear and radiant. He gazed back, examining his room one last time. His clothes were strewn about, photographs of his family on the walls. Each picture bore the blackened silhouette of a figure, hidden by streaks of black marker. Glaring at that one, unknown figure, he mentally bade farewell to his Mother and sister, and leapt from his open window.

Latching onto the palm tree, Rikou ignored the pain of the bark tearing at his palms, digging his heels into the trunk. Gritting his teeth, he slowed to a stop. Looking down, he easily jumped to the ground. Sighing, he looked at his hands, wincing. The skin had gone from an attractive milk-white to red, dead skin peeling back. Waving them back and forth, he allowed for the cool air to comfort them, continuing down a darkened lane to the docks. He would help his mother, not later, but now.

Arriving to the docks, Rikou looked around.

"I sure hope no one decides to take a mid-night fishing trip." Untying his small row boat, he climbed in with an experienced grace, taking up the paddles. Lifting up the sleeves of his black sweatshirt, he exposed his impressive biceps, built with years of rowing. Moving his arms in a circular motion, he swiftly and silently made his way out of the docks. The rolling waves gently pushed against his boat, but his strength broke them. His breath crystallized before him. Looking up, he could hear frantic footsteps by the whine of the salt lathered boards. Without realizing it, Rikou found himself rowing faster. Wincing at the pain of the wooden paddles rubbing against his raw palms, Rikou looked up, seeing the silhouette of a girl stopping at the edge of the docks. Rikou concealed his face with the black hood.

"Rikou!" A familiar voice, lost in his mind.

"Rikou, stop, I want to help!" He did stop. Placing the paddles within the boat, Rikou looked up, revealing his face as he pulled down his hood. Moments passed, the wind gently caressing his strawberry hair, flailing with the chocolate hair of the girl. Before another word was said, Rikou rowed back into the docks, allowing Kyra to get in with him. Silently, the two began to make it out to the Island, away from the Main Isle.

"Did you leave Mom a note?" Kyra asked, looking at her brother tenderly. Rikou dropped his head, slightly ashamed. Kyra's mouth opened slightly in shock. What was becoming of her brother?!

"Do you wanna give 'er a heart attack! You keep saying you want to help her, but how is this helping?" She asked.

"Are you getting in the boat, or aren't you?" Rikou asked smugly, looking up to the silhouette of Kyra, arms crossed, the night displaying her slender figure. In the darkness of the dimly lit night, he could not see the smug expression on her fragile face. Grunting in an annoyed protest, Kyra gently hopped into the rowboat, it rocking in its place at the sudden movement. Plopping down on one of the worn planks, she fidgeted, fixing the short, white skirt she wore, it beginning to bunch up as the boat fought against the rolling waves. Rikou focused on rowing, once again slipping on the hood of his sweatshirt. In silence, the two were but simple beings afloat in the endless sea, somewhere between home and fate. On the Island where they spent their days, they were heading, leaving behind the life they learned to love.

"What are you planning to do, anyway?" Kyra muttered, arms beginning to be chilled by the salt lathered breeze, rippling the surface of the sea. It toyed with her chocolate hair, tossing it before her eyes that were a match against the brilliance of the feral seas.

"Remember the door at the Secret Place?" Rikou answered, after an awkward silence, the only sound other than their hushed voices the gentle rippling of the sea, and the whispers of the wind.

"Rikou - you know it can't be opened. Zander, you, Paine, and even I tried, and nothing works. It needs a strange key, kind of like Dad's-"

"Don't say it." Rikou hissed, averting his attention from rowing to his sister. A grim frown, something between hatred and a plea, glued to his face. Kyra grew quiet, pouting like a young child, rather than a girl of fourteen.

"Anyways, it doesn't even matter. What are you going to do to help Mom?" Silence, but not empty. The air was thick with multitudes of thoughts, assumptions, and ponders. The Main Isle was now lost to the horizon, sinking beneath the sea to their vision. Now all they could do was look ahead, Destiny Islands looming ahead, sinister in the dark.

"Well...I just want her to get Dad. I want to find out what happened to him, once and for all." A wry smile appeared on Kyra's face.

"You do care."

"What?" Rikou looked up, feeling a chill go down his spine as he noticed the similar spark appear in the eyes of Kyra. It was never a good spark for him.

"You care about Dad." Something like a laugh and a snort came from Rikou, continuing to row. His strokes became more bold, propelling them onward with more vigor.

"It's true! You want him back, just as bad as Mom and me."

"Hardly. I just want him to explain why he left us before I kick his sorry ass." Rikou smirked. He despised his Dad. No...a real father would never leave his family. He wanted to know why Sora left them.

"Rikou!" Kyra gasped.

"Kyra!" Rikou retorted, voice shrill and whiny. Kyra pouted, tucking her chin to her chest and glaring at him. Rikou smiled, laughing. Not able to hold a grudge, Kyra giggled. She had waited quite a few days to see her Brother laugh again. The water became less calm, waves toying with the small boat. The wood creaked under the pressure, but did not give. If it had suffered all these years of rowing and trips between islands, he could stand some fluid turbulence. The dock appeared to the two, jutting up from the pure, white sands. Reaching the water just beside the dock, Rikou leapt to it in one, swift bound. Grabbing the worn, unraveling rope, Kyra tossed it to her Brother. So many times they had done this, it seemed to be instinct now. Well - not this, per say, but tying, rowing, swimming, and boating.

Once the rowboat was set, Rikou looked up to the moon. It shone bright, a sliver against an eternal sky. Occasional clouds blocked its white glory, and the stars shone brightly, the sky huddling the glittering masses as its selfish possessions. Feeling hope surge within him, he could not explain how he felt. It was as though the anniversary of Sora's leave somehow changed the atmosphere. Though he was still laden with hate for Sora, the excitement of the possibility of traveling to new worlds excited him. It felt as though the Door was beckoning to him, willing him to open it. Beginning to jog away, he paused a moment, hearing his sister's whine.

"Hello! Help a lady out over here!"

"Sisters don't count." Rikou coughed, laughing as he saw the blurry form of Kyra scrambling out of the boat, never quite good at the actual exiting of the boat to dry land. She grunted, standing up. Rikou smirked, beginning to run to the Secret Place.

"Come back here, you jerk!" She cried, voice carried away by the mid-night winds, vibrating with the hush of waves crashing to shore. She ran after him, white sneakers kicking up sand as she trailed after him, footprints still visible in the tropical sands.


End file.
